


I'm sorry, Honey

by yvngp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve, Bucky makes Steve food so he won't be mad, Bucky's dick is past his bellybutton, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Language Kink, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Steve isn't sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was walking to the art store like how he does almost everyday because he wants to and Tony can't force him to take one of his cars or Steve's motorcycle to an art store that's 5 minutes away. Go in the store, get more paint, canvases, paintbrushes, color pencils, markers, and pencils, pay for everything, go back home and work on random art. That's all that was supposed to happen today.</p><p>Not Bucky, who came along for whatever reason, punching a guy in the face in the store while Steve was looking for the right kind of color pencils for his latest drawing.</p><p>ps. there's a pic of Bucky(Not WSBucky) and Steve at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, Honey

_"детка"_

Nope. Bucky wasn't going to get him with the endearments right now. Steve was angry. It was supposed to a normal day that consisted of Steve going the store, get more paint, canvases, paintbrushes, color pencils, markers, and pencils, pay for everything, go back home and work on random art. That's all that was supposed to happen today.

Not Bucky, who came along for whatever reason, punching a guy in the face in the store while Steve was looking for the right kind of color pencils for his latest drawing.

Why the hell did Bucky even decided to come with Steve to the store anyway when he never does? Why start all of a sudden to just join Steve on his 5 out of 7 day walk to the store? Why? Steve was just too frustrated to think. _And what the hell did Bucky even punch the guy for?_   Bucky never did tell the reason neither did anybody else in the store. Steve didn't even know if the people in the store knew why Bucky had punched the guy in the face. Bucky can say all the endearments he wants too but Steve still isn't going to speak to him today.

Bucky knew he fucked up. He knew he fucked up as soon as the guy had made him angry but it's really not his fault that the guy was asking to get punched in the face when he was standing right next to Steve's _boyfriend_ while he was making comments about him. Buuut, at the same time it's not like the guy actually knew that he was Steve's _boyfriend_ when he was making comments, soooo...yeah. Bucky didn't even know why he had went to the store with Steve in the first place. He never goes any other time Steve leaves so why start now? All Bucky knows is that he's a idiot. Steve's mad at him and when Steve get's mad at him ( which is very rare ), he'll give Bucky the silent treatment. The worst punishment ever. Bucky could make Steve his favorite dinner and Steve still won't talk to him.

 _"But today is not gonna be one of those days."_ Bucky will get Steve to talk to him even if it means going over the top and buying a blimp to only fly around the Avenger's tower with a message saying he's sorry and that he loves Steve. Bucky knows endearments by themselves won't make Steve talk to him, so he'll just ask the other's what he should do to get Steve to talk to him again. So Bucky won't keep going on with the endearments as they walk their way back to the tower in disappointment and anger.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When they had made it to their floor, Steve had dropped all his art related things onto the island in the kitchen and headed towards their room, locking their door, leaving Bucky in the elevator. When Bucky had heard a door shut, he asked Jarvis to take him to where all the other Avengers were at. They were all on the floor where they had tried to lift Mjolnir before Ultron happened.

"Guys, I need help." They stopped what they were doing turned to Bucky.

"Help with what?" Bruce asked.

"Steve's mad at me and he's not talking to me."

Silence.

"That's it?" Tony was the first to break the silence that happened again.

"yes."

Tony busted out laughing. Bucky needed their help because Steve was mad and wasn't talking to him? Oh my god can you say soap opera? Bucky's facial expression was between pouting like a kid who found out they weren't going to Disneyland and looking like a angry bulldog. That made Tony and some of the others laugh too.

"This isn't funny." Which made it funnier.

"Steve being mad at me isn't funny." which, again, made it even funnier. The ones who weren't busy laughing, however, decided to try to help Bucky.

"First things first Barnes, why is Steve mad at you?" Sam, Mr. I know all, asked.

"I punched a guy in his face for making comments about Steve in the art store."

Now the people who were laughing stopped laughing, and everyone waited for Bucky to go on.

"Steve was looking for some colored pencils or whatever for his drawing when this guy had came up to me and started talking about how cute Steve looks and how he would like to bend him over and fuck him yadada, so I turned so I could look him dead in the face and asked him what the fuck was his problem. He asked what did I mean and I said that I was Steve's boyfriend and that I really don't appreciate him talking about him like that to me. He got all scared and said he didn't know and I asked him that even if I wasn't Steve's boyfriend, why the fuck would he just walk up to somebody as start talking about how you wanna fuck a person? That's when I punched him and that's when Steve came in. Of course he paid for his things and we left after that."

Nobody had said anything for a couple seconds after Bucky was done finishing what he was saying. But after registering everything Bucky said, Wanda was the one to speak.

"Did you tell him why you punched the man?"

"No... I didn't really think about that cause I was still mad at myself and at the guy when we left."

"Then tell him."

"But Steve will probably just continue on giving me the silent treatment after telling me to have just let it go." Wanda was going to say something but Thor ended up intervening before she could.

"Then you must show Steven that you are sorry for your actions instead of just saying it. He's more of a person to forgive by a person who takes action in what they say rather than just saying it, no?"

"yeah..."

"So then just show him that you are truly sorry and then he will forgive you for your previous actions."

"Does going over the top and buying a blimp with a message saying that I'm sorry and that I love you going around the tower be enough?"

"Steven - "

"Will not like you buying a damn blimp with a message saying sorry. Steve isn't materialistic Barnes." Natasha had cut in before Thor could answer Bucky back.

"So then what will I do? I don't think Steve would like it if I did a stupid dance and just drew him something saying that I'm sorry."

"Then you don't know your boyfriend."

\----------------------------------------

"Steve."

No answer.

"мед"

Still no answer.

"Look _младенец_ , I'm sorry that I flipped out at the art store okay? That guy was talking about how cute you were and how he wanted to fuck you and things like that to me and it made me really frustrated. I made some food and I drew something for you so If you would just come out and look , it'll make me happy  _моя любовь_."

Bucky was left waiting at the door of their room for about a minute before Steve slowly opened the door, only showing half of his face, and gave Bucky a small glare. Step 1 worked.

"...What kind of food?" Steve mumbled. Step 2 worked. Bucky really didn't have a big plan to make Steve talk to him again, it was just to do something Steve would like and see if he would talk to him.

"I made cajun rice and lemon peppered shrimp."

Steve looked at the floor and anything that wasn't Bucky. He was hungry since he never came out the room and Bucky does make some good cajun rice and lemon peperred shrimp.

He slowly came out the room and Bucky backed up a little to give him some space. When Steve closed the door, he didn't turn and walk away yet. He just stayed there for a couple seconds before turning and looking at Bucky's face, which held a small smile.

"Don't think that i'm not still mad at you. I'm only out for the food." Bucky knows he is but that's okay.

Steve walked into the living room and turned on the tv while Bucky went into the kitchen and made their plates. When he went into the living room, he put their plates on the coffee table so he could reach for it. Steve glared at him for being a shithead and reached for his plate, which required him to actually get his butt off of the couch.

When he reached for his plate, Bucky moved onto Steve's spot on the couch and when Steve sat down, he realised was Bucky did. So Steve tried to get up and move another part of the couch but Bucky had wrapped his arms around him quickly and stuffed his face into Steve's neck.

"Talk to me  _моя любовь_." Bucky mumbled.

"No." Bucky smiled. Now he had to keep sweet talking his baby into talking.

"But you just did."

"Shut up." Nope.

" _нет_." That's when Bucky started licking and sucking on Steve's neck, trying to get him hot and bothered. Steve started trying to push himself off of Bucky.

"Let me go."

" _Но я люблю тебя_."

"I don't care. I wanna go back to my room." Steve said his room. Funny. If Steve wants to go back in their room then they both will, so Bucky took his right arm and placed Steve's plate on the table and Steve broke free from Bucky's hold. Bucky sat up quick and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Steve ran off towards their room and Bucky followed, jumping over their table and food. Steve had barely made it through their door before he was grabbed by the waist and pressed against the edge of the bed on his stomach by Bucky.

"You can't escape me  _моя любовь_."

"Leave me alone Bucky." Steve knows he didn't mean it because he could never stay mad at Bucky no matter how hard he tried. Bucky knew that Steve didn't mean it this time. He's glad that Steve isn't mad at him anymore.

You don't mean that baby, so stop playing with me and take the love."

"No, get off." 

"Nope." And Bucky proceeded to do what he was doing in the living room but this time he moved his metal arm up and down Steve's waist and slowly grinded his dick against Steve's ass, making him blush.

_"Bucky."_

_"Steve."_

"Bucky... get off of me right now."

"Why."

"Because I - "

"Because you're getting all hot and flustered?" Steve blushed some more and Bucky used his left arm to bring Steve's head up so he could look at him. Steve averted his eyes when Bucky lifted his head up and Bucky smiled.

"It's okay baby, I am too. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Steve looked glared at Bucky and he was going to say that that he wasn't embarrassed when Bucky roughly kissed him, bending him elbow on his left arm so he could balance himself while he right arm smacked and gripped his ass, _hard._ Steve moaned into the kiss and the kiss seemed _a little_ bit rougher, making a line of drool come out on the side of his mouth. Bucky broke the kiss and flipped Steve over on his back with his right arm and starting spitting Russian again.

"Я , вероятно, не будет нежным , потому что вы проигнорировали меня сегодня _."_

 _"Но это нормально . Я сделаю это для вас для сдачи вы в плохом настроении , трахая вам, как вам нравится, и вы будете делать это до меня , крича мое имя к концу ночи моя любовь."_ He was unbuttoning Steve's pants with his right arm while kissing and sucking on his neck again.

 _"Вы будете зажимают листы в то время как я клюнет на шее и пошел на хуй медленно."_   Bucky pulled the pants off slowly and Steve's breathing was getting all messed up with Bucky spewing about what he's going to do to him.

 _"Или вы хотели бы меня кусает ты следующий в то время как трахал ваш грубый и быстрый?"_ Bucky had thrown the pants somewhere and pressed his clothed erection against Steve's hole and it made Steve's blush again and he smiled. Steve couldn't deal with this sexual frustration anymore.He'll be mad at Bucky another day. He placed his arms between Bucky's head and Bucky leaned in into Steve's neck and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck. He needed him right now.

"Bucky..."

_"Yes, моя любовь."_

"Fuck me or else I'm gonna be mad again."

How could Bucky deny his baby of what he wants?

\-----------------------------------------------

The Avengers still couldn't get over the fact that the Winter Soldier asked for their help because his boyfriend was mad at him and wasn't talking to him.

[](https://www.pinterest.com/onepiecer4844/buckysteve/)Kudos to owner of this picture. :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> детка - baby
> 
> моя любовь - my love
> 
> но я люблю тебя - but I love you
> 
> нет - no
> 
> мед - honey
> 
> I probably won't be gentle because you ignored me today - Я , вероятно, не будет нежным , потому что вы проигнорировали меня сегодня
> 
> But that's okay. I'll make it up to you for putting you in a bad mood by fucking you just how you like and you'll make it up to me by screaming my name by the end of the night my love - Но это нормально . Я сделаю это для вас для сдачи вы в плохом настроении , трахая вам, как вам нравится, и вы будете делать это до меня , крича мое имя к концу ночи моя любовь
> 
> You'll be gripping the sheets while I bite on your neck and fuck you slowly - Вы будете зажимают листы в то время как я клюнет на шее и пошел на хуй медленно
> 
> Or would you like me biting you're neck while fucking you rough and fast - Или вы хотели бы меня кусает ты следующий в то время как трахал ваш грубый и быстрый


End file.
